Cooking Cooking
by Ilham is Ila's Brother
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior H - Cooking Cooking (Warning : No Alien, All character is HUMAN, OOC, OOT, GaJe, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Kecepatan, Kependekan, Bahasa Hancur, De El El) Penasaran? Baca aja!


**Cooking Cooking**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Monsta Studio. Cooking Cooking milik Super Junior H**

**Warning : No Alien, All character is HUMAN, OOC, OOT, GaJe, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Kecepatan, Kependekan, Bahasa Hancur, De El El**

* * *

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading Minna! :P**

* * *

"Nah, Boboiboy! Tolong belikan aku bahan bahan yang aku sebutkan tadi, ya?" seru seorang gadis manis bertudung merah muda dengan sebuah jepitan di ujung tudung sebelah kirinya.

"Kejap, kau minta 30 paket tepung, 20 paket gula, 30 bar cokelat, 5 ketul mentega, rempah kurma, serai, limau purut, kayu manis dan 1 botol susu kambing putih, kan Yaya?" tanya cowok yang menggunakan topi bermotif kadal dengan cara terbalik berwarna orange yang bernama Boboiboy pada temannya yang memakai tudung merah muda itu -Yaya-.

"Ha'a. Bila kau dah dapat semua bahan itu, datang ke rumahku, ya!" pinta Yaya lagi sambil berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy

"Kejap! Kau nak buat apa dengan semua bahan ini?"

"Adalah. Baik kau pergi sekarang! Kalau tak, lambat nanti.."

"Ye lah.." . Setelah itu, Boboiboy pergi meninggalkan Yaya untuk membeli semua bahan masakan yang di minta Yaya tadi. Sedangkan Yaya kembali kerumahnya.

'aku akan buat kejutan yang terbaik buat dia orang!' batin Yaya sambil terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

* * *

"Besok, datang ke rumahku jam 12 siang, oke?! Aku ada hadiah buat korang semua" kata Yaya kepada ke-4 temannya ketika mereka semua sedang berkumpul di warung cokelat Tok Aba Koko Tiam' warung coklat milik kakek Boboiboy, Tok Aba.

"Hadiah apa Yaya?" tanya seorang temannya yang berbadan besar dan berwajah seperti orang india dengan sangat antusias.

"Rahasialah Gopal, RA-HA-SI-A" kata Yaya menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang bernama Gopal tadi dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata terakhirnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oke! Besok aku ajak Adu du dan Probe" kata Ying, gadis keturunan cina berkacamata bulat yang menggunakan topi rajut berwarna kuning di kepalanya untuk menutupi sebagian rambutnya yang ia ikat model twintail ke bawah yang merupakan sahabat baik Yaya.

"Oke! Besok, aku tunggu korang semua di rumah aku" balas Yaya

(Skip Time)

TING TONG!

Terdengar suara bell di rumah Yaya.

'Mesti dia orang dah datang' batin Yaya. Kemudian, gadis bertudung merah muda itu pun segera berlari kecil menuju pintu tersebut untuk membukanya.

"Adu du! Probe! Cepatnya korang datang! Mana yang lain?" tanya Yaya pada kedua temannya yang lain.

"Dia orang ada kerjaan rumah. Sebab itu mereka lambat sedikit" jawab Adu du yang merupakan _Green Freak_. Kenapa? Itu karena Adu du sangat menyukai warna hijau. Sangking sukanya, dia rela mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna hijau.

"Ingatkan kami lambat tadi. Rupa rupanya, kita orang yang sampai dulu" tambah Probe, cowok bersurai violet tua yang merupakan sahabat dari Adu du dan teman dari Yaya.

"Sudahlah, Jom masuk!" ajak Yaya kepada kedua temannya itu. Lalu, gadis itu menuntun Adu du dan Probe untuk pergi ke ruang makan di rumah tersebut. Sesampainya di ruang makan tersebut, Yaya menyuruh Adu Du dan Probe untuk duduk.

"Korang duduk kat sini dulu. Aku nak ambil hadiah yang sudah aku janjikan semalam" setelah itu, Yaya bergegas masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan ke dua teman sekaligus tamunya yang sedang duduk manis di ruang makan itu.

"Ha, inilah hadiah yang aku sebutkan itu" kata Yaya setelah kembali dari dapurnya "ini semua, aku yang masak" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sepiring Spaghetti di depan Probe dan sepiring Barbeque di depan Adu du.

"Wah! Hebatnya kau Yaya!" puji Probe setelah melihat penampilan dari masakan Yaya.

"Hihihihih.. Terima kasih. Ha, tunggu apa lagi? Makan lah!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, Adu Du dan Probe mulai memakan makanan mereka masing masing.

Setelah memakan 1 suap makanan mereka, mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang sukar untuk di jelaskan. Ekspresi wajah Probe yang tadinya terlihat sangat senang langsung menjadi agak heran. Karena itu, dia menarik keluar spaghetti yang belum masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan memainkan spagehetti itu. Probe terus menarik narik spaghetti itu dari 2 arah yang berbeda secara bersamaan. Namun, spaghetti itu tidak putus juga. Bahkan, spaghetti itu menjadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan Adu du yang tadinya berwajah senang seperti Probe, berubah menjadi masam. Kenapa? Itu karena rasa barbequenya yang sangat amat teramat pedas itu.

"Ini spageti ke gula gula getah ni" ucap Probe dengan WaTaDosnya.

"Apa kau cakap?!" seru Yaya. "Rasakan ini! TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya memukul Probe hingga cowok bersurai violet tua itu terlontar ke langit sehingga menimbulkan efek sekilas cahaya seperti yang ada di kartun kartun dan anime anime. Setelah memukul Probe, Yaya menoleh ke arah Adu du yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Adu du yang menyadari itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Yaya tanyakan padanya "Macam mana Adu du? Sedap tak?" tanya Yaya, tepat seperti yang Adu du perkirakan.

"Eeh.. " Adu du masih bingung harus menjawab apa. Tiba tiba...

TING TONG!

Suara bell rumah Yaya kembali terdengar. Yaya pun segera pergi menuju pintu depan. Sedangkan Adu du menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan. Tak lama kemudian, Yaya kembali ke ruang makan bersama dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan seorang cowok keturunan cina bersurai violet tua yang menggunakan kacamata berbingkai ungu tua yang sama dengan warna rambutnya -Fang-.

"Nah, sebab korang baru datang sekarang, korang makanlah biskuitku ini, sedap!" ucap Yaya sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi biskuit buatannya sendiri yang terlihat enak kepada teman temannya. "Lagi pun ini lah hadiah yang aku cakapkan semalam itu" sambung Yaya

Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan Fang menatap gembira biskuit yang disuguhkan oleh teman mereka yang selalu memakai tudung merah muda itu. Sedangkan Adu du menatap Yaya dan biskuit itu secara bergantian dengan tatapan horor. Setelah itu, Boboiboy, Ying, Gopal dan Fang mengambil dan memakan biskuit itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka ber-4 pingsan berjamah. "Aik? Apa jadi dengan dia orang ni?" tanya Yaya setelah melihat teman temannya tiba tiba pingsan setelah memakan biskuitnya "mungkin dia orang penat sangat" sambung Yaya yang di hadiahi tatapan lebih horor dari Adu du.

Setelah kejadian itu, di warung cokelat _Tok Aba Koko Tiam._

"Haiya, biskuit dia teruk sangat lah!" kata Ying pada Boboiboy yang sedang membantu kakeknya menjaga warung cokelat _Tok Aba Koko Tiam_, serta Gopal dan Fang yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas _Spesial Hot Chocolate_.

"Hayo yo yo.. Aku tak nak makan biskuit dia lagilah!" ucap Gopal histeris

"Tapi, rasa Barbeque-nya lagi buruk! Korang ber empat belum cuba barbequenya lagi, kan?" kata Adu du sambil sedikit merinding. Bibirnya terlihat agak membengkak karena rasa barbeque buatan Yaya yang terlebih rasa pedasnya.

"Dey Adu du. Kau kan tak pingsan masa itu. Apa pasal kau tak bagi tahu Yaya kalau masakan dia itu tak sedap?" tanya Gopal

"Oi! Kau nak kena pukulan dari Yaya ke?" tanya balik Adu du. Sepertinya Gopal mengerti maksud Adu du. Kemarin dia tidak melihat Probe bersama dengan Adu du di rumah Yaya. Terus, dia melihat sepiring spaghetti yang tidak habis di meja makan Yaya. Di tambah dengan kekuatan yang di miliki Yaya, tak sulit untuk mengira bahwa Yaya telah memukul Probe dengan kekuatannya karena Probe telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin di dengar Yaya walaupun itu benar.

"Sudahlah. Tak baik ceritakan keburukan orang lain. Lagi pun Yaya itu kawan kita" kata Boboiboy dengan bijak. Fang hanya diam mendengar percakapan teman temannya itu. Tiba - tiba..

"Kawan - kawan! Aku buat masakan yang sedap buat korang semua!" ucap Yaya yang membuat Boboiboy CS terkejut. Bahkan Gopal telah terjatuh dari bangkunya karena terlalu kaget dengan kedatangan Yaya.

"Kau-kau cakap apa, Yaya?" tanya Adu du memastikan pendengarannya

"Aku cakap, aku telah memasak makanan yang lagi sedap. Jom ke rumahku. Aku sudah sediakan semua" jawab Yaya dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Fang dan Adu du menatap horor Yaya, lalu...

"LARI LAJU!"

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!"

"PEGAS BAYANG!"

"GGYYYAAAA!"

"AAGGGHHHH!"

Mereka semua -Boboiboy, Ying dan Fang- melarikan diri dari tempat itu dengan kekuatan masing masing. Sedangkan Gopal. Dan Adu du berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dengan teriakan yang menggelegar. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada mereka berlima karena Yaya juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengejar mereka.

"KELAJUAN SUPER SONIK!" dan dengan begitu, Yaya berhasil menangkap Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Adu du dan melempar mereka ke rumahnya dan mendarat tepat di ruang makan milik Yaya entah bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana dengan Ying? Well, dia berhasil kabur dari Yaya karena dialah yang paling pertama kabur.

-Rumah Yaya-

"Ha, makanlah! Sedap!" kata Yaya sambil menunggu teman temannya memakan masakannya dengan senyumannya. Di meja makannya, tersedia berbagai jenis makanan. Ada ayam goreng, sup ayam, hambuger, daging, dan lain lain. Ke empat sahabatnya yang tidak beruntung ini mulai mengambil makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Dengan terpaksa, mereka mulai memakan makanan itu.

HAP!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Macam mana? Sedap kan?" tanya Yaya tak lupa sambil memasang senyuman khasnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." . Masih tidak ada jawaban dari teman temannya sedangkan Yaya masih menunggu tanggapan dari teman temannya.

"WAH! SEDAPNYA YAYA!"

"HA'A LAH!"

"AKU NAK AYAMNYA LAGI!"

"SEDAPNYA AYAM GORENG INI!". Pujian demi pujian keluar dari mulut mereka untuk gadis bertudung itu. Sedangkan yang di puji hanya tersenyum. Setelah mereka makan..

"Sebenarnya, aku dah belajar semalaman untuk buat semua ini" kata Yaya. "Maaf ya, semalam korang makan makanan yang tak sedap" lanjutnya

"Tak apa Yaya. Dengan makanan yang sedap ini, semuanya dah seimbanglah" kata Adu du

"Ha, korang nak biskuit tak?"

"Nak! Nak! Bagi aku cepat!" seru Gopal tak sabaran. Dia yakin bahwa biskuit buatan Yaya kali ini pasti enak. Karena itu, Gopal menjadi antusias dengan masakan Yaya

HAP!

"Hayo yo! Rasanya sama je. Ha..." dan setelah Gopal memakan biskuit buatan Yaya, Gopal pingsan seperti kemarin.

"Alamak! Rasa biskuit dia tak berubahlah!" bisik Fang pada rivalnya, Boboiboy.

"Hahahahaha.. Terbaik!"

"Korang nak biskuitku juga tak?" tawar Yaya pada teman temannya yang masih selamat dari biskuit mautnya.

GLEK!

"Eeugg.. Eeuugg.. Eegg.. (benar nggak, suara sendawanya?)"

"Hehehehe.. Tak apalah Yaya, aku dah kenyang makan angin tadi" kata Boboiboy dengan sedikit gugup

"Ha, aku pun!" tambah Fang dan Adu du bersamaan

Yap! Sehebat apapun Yaya memasak, namun rasa biskuitnya tidak akan berubah. Penasaran dengan rasanya? Entahlah, kami pun belum pernah merasakan biskuit buatannya. Tapi, menurut para narasumber yang kami wawancarai, rasanya seperti kertas amplas.

"APA KAU CAKAP?! TUMBUKAN PADU!"

TIDAK!

.

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**Ilham : REWRITE karena akun lama kami terhapus**

**Ila : GaJe? Pasti. Ide ini Ila dapat dari cerita teman Ila yang K-popers. Dia bilang kalau Super Junior H punya lagu bervideo klip yang lucu. Karena itu, Ila nyuruh Ilham untuk mendownload video klipnya.**

**Ilham : kesan pertama saat menonton videonya adalah, biskuit Yaya. Karena itu, kami berdua setuju untuk membuat FF ini.**

**Ila : oh iya, tentang kekuatan Fang yang 'Pegas bayang' itu, itu cuma perkiraan kami saja. Kekuatan itu bagian scene dari Episode 3 musim 2, waktu Fang berlomba dengan Boboiboy dalam permainan lari sambil membawa telur di sendok. Ngerti nggak?a**

**Ilham : ...**

**Ila : meski GaJe, tapi tidak apa apakan?**

**Ilham : ****_Last Word From us_****.**

**Ilham &amp; Ila : ****_DON'T EAT YAYA'S BISCUIT IF YOU STILL WANNA LIFE_****! **


End file.
